In The Late Afternoon
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: After an anger filled sword fight, one Blazing Samurai and Goddess of Waves spend the rest of the afternoon in each others arms. Human!AUverse, OC inculded, Lemon!


**Ok…so this can only qualify as self-fanservice because it involves my OC and I don't care. Slight Human!AUverse, everyone's a human but otherwise just the same. I own nothing canon.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Bright sun washed over the land of Ark in the late afternoon. The fields surrounding where Tenchijo Castle was sitting were lush and green. And in one of the fields came the sound of a sword fight. Bakunetsumaru, Blazing Samurai of Ark, raised his twin swords to block an attack. His opponent was one of his childhood friends, Liz, self proclaimed Goddess of Waves.

Liz growled as he blocked and brought her long sword back toward her before trying to get knock Baku off balance with it, luckily he expertly blocked the attack. Blue eyes glowing with anger, the female samurai continued her attacks.

"Would you calm down!" Baku yelled, catching her sword with his, careful not to get cut or cut her as they weren't in their armor.

"You hit me with the stupid fan!"

"It was an accident!"

"Sure it was!" Liz cried sarcastically, renewing her efforts to slice her opponent.

As Baku had stated it was an accident that Liz had been hit with the Educational Slapping Fan. He had been trying to teach Genkimaru a lesson again, future Daishogun or not, and the little brat had wound up moving at the last second and Baku had hit Liz with the fan instead. Instantly set off, Liz began to chase Baku out into the field they were currently in.

Once again blocking an attack, Baku grunted as Liz managed to push him back some, "I really didn't! Liz, come on! Calm down! Liz! Liz! Lucrecia!"

Ok…Maybe using her full name wasn't a good way to get her to calm down judging by the flat glare she was giving him. Slowly raising her sword over her head, Liz began to wave it around in a circle, water slowly being summoned around the blade. Baku's eyes widen as the whirlpool continued to form.

"Wait! No! No special attacks!"

Liz spoke on word in response, "Tsunami," before sending a tornado of water toward Baku with a flick of her sword. The attack hit the Blazing Samurai before he could block and sent him flying back some feet. Standing up and shaking water from him hair, Baku glared at Liz.

"I wasn't planning on fighting you but now…" He growled.

"Bring it, Hot Head!"

Beginning to fight her in earnest, Baku moved his swords in a series of attacks, all of which Liz managed to block or dodge. Eventually their fight took them farther away from the castle and toward the edge of a hill. Raising her sword in both hands, Liz made a downward slash which Baku managed to block before losing his footing. Both lost their grips on their swords and went tumbling down the hill. Liz felt herself be grabbed by Baku and tucked into him as they continued to roll. Eventually they came to a stop at the bottom of the steep hill, Liz held tightly against Baku's chest.

"You okay?" Baku asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," breathed Liz, breath slightly tickling his neck.

Liz sat up slightly, blue eyes meeting chocolate brown, "Are you okay?"

Bakunetsumaru smiled as he cupped Liz's cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth, "Yeah…I really didn't mean to hit you with the fan."

Liz sighed, "I know. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Baku smiled softly up at Liz and before he knew it she was leaning down and their lips were meeting. Momentarily shocked Baku eventually closed his eyes and kissed Liz back. Before he knew it, Liz's tongue had invaded him mouth and his arm had tightened around her waist while his hand got tangled in her hair. Eventually they pulled apart to breathe and Baku got the chance to lazily smile at Liz before she smirked and crushed their mouths together once more. Parting again, Liz smirked and sat up, straddling Baku's waist. This caused him to blush slightly and for the rest of his blood to rush elsewhere. Especially when her gaze started to roam over him.

"Hmm…what to do? What to do?" She mused out loud, finger tapping her bottom lip, "Besides you of course."

Well that did it, the rest of his blood went straight down, pooling just below the waist. Liz's smirk grew larger as she wiggled down just enough to rock against the bulge.

"L-Liz…" Baku whimpered.

"What?" She playfully asked, leaning down to touch noses, "It's not like we haven't before." She gave another rock toward his arousal, which caused another whimper, mixed with a moan, to come out of the samurai beneath her.

Giggling, Liz sat back up and began a slow rocking motion causing Baku to moan once more and clutch at the grass they were lying on. Blue eyes began to roam his form once more, calculating the next move as fingers lightly tapped his abs. Baku watched though hooded eyes as she grabbed his haori and under shirt and pulled them out of his hakama. Parting the garments, Liz ran her hands up and down his chest, stomach and upper abdomen, while continuing to rock against him. Liz leaned forward and captured Baku's lips in a passionate kiss, causing a muffled moan to escape him. His hands came up and gripped her hips as he bucked up against her.

Liz pulled away with a breathless giggle, "Eager much?"

"Can't help that you're tempting."

"I'm always temping, Samurai. You know that," She replied before kissing him again.

Baku groaned as she gave another wiggle of hips against his and began to suck on his neck. One of her hands then began to trace over his stomach muscles going down to the tie of his pants. Deftly undoing the knot, her hand slipped into his hakama and took hold of his arousal. Baku gave a straggled moan of her name as she began to pump her hand up and down.

"Heh, you like that?"

Baku could only nod, panting hard from Liz's ministrations. Liz began to trail wet open mouth kisses down his chest, her other hand coming down to help move his hakama down his hips. Sliding down so she was almost straddling his knees, she smirked as she added her other hand on his manhood. Baku moaned loudly as she squeezed and began to pump just a bit harder.

Baku groaned loudly as Liz picked up her pace some more, "Liz…Liiiz…I…Liz, I'm…gonna…Liz, I…Gods, Lucrecia!"

Liz smiled widely as he released into her hands, "Feel better?"

Baku laid there, panting, a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin, before he nodded, "Gods…"

Liz snickered, "You already said that."

She braced her hands on his hips before leaning over and kissing him deeply. Baku slid his tongue between them and opened her mouth, beginning another tongue war between them, while his arms came up and his hands slid under her dark blue sleeveless cloak. Liz sighed and gave a breathy giggle before they began to make out again, her arms coming up and getting tangled in his hair. Slowly moving his hands up her back, he nudged her arms with his shoulders. Getting the hint, she removed them from around his neck and he slipped her cloak off.

Baku then rolled them over causing Liz to moan and arch into him as his weight settled comfortably on her. Liz gasped as Baku started to suck on her neck, moving a hand down to squeeze her bottom. Another moan escaped her as Baku's other hand started to knead her breast. Baku eventually moved his hands to push Liz's sports bra like top over her head. Liz shivered when Baku blew softly on one tight, rosy bud and sighed once he took it into his mouth. She arched into him once more when he switched to give her other breast the same treatment.

Liz groaned as Baku began to trail soft kisses down her stomach and his hands slowly slid her shorts down her legs. He began to suck at her skin just below her belly button as he placed his hand in between her legs, causing her hips to buck. She felt him smirk at her reaction as he began to gently rub her.

"Someone's wet."

Liz's reply was cut short by a loud moan as he inserted a finger into her core. Her hands sunk into his hair as he began to pump his finger slowly. Baku soon added another finger causing Liz's mewls of pleasure to escalate. Baku spread her legs before removing his fingers causing a whine to come from Liz before he replaced them his mouth and tongue.

"Oh…Yes!"

Liz began to pant as she felt her release slowly building, hands clenching Baku's hair. She cried out once more as he began to suck at her womanhood and had reinserted a finger.

"Oh…I…Ba…ku…I…yes…ah…yes…Oh!"

Liz shuddered as she came and Baku nuzzled her belly. He slowly moved up her body, placing kisses as he went, until he stopped at her neck. Sucking softly, he position himself on top of her as she spread her legs just a bit more.

"You ready?" He asked, something he always did.

"Always."

Baku placed himself at her entrance and began to slowly rub himself against her.

"Oh, don't tease." Liz groaned.

He smirked at the impatience in her voice before burying himself into her slick, wet heat, their moans of pleasure mixing in the late afternoon air. Baku began to pump slowly with Liz bringing her hips up, meeting his pace. Liz moaned as Baku picked up his pace just slightly and started to gently nibble her neck in time with his strokes.

"Go…faster." She gasped.

Obliging, Baku increased his tempo, Liz's nails digging into his back. He drove his hips against hers with each stroke, causing her to cry out deeply. Liz felt the familiar sensation of heat begin to coil in between her legs as each thrust became more urgent.

"Ba...ku…net…su…ma…ru!"

"Lucrecia!" Baku cried out as their releases came in sync, their bodies shuddering with the force.

Spent and satiated, Baku collapse just to the side of Liz, careful not to put too much of his weight on top of her. Liz smiled lazily at him as they rolled over to their sides, snuggling her sweat covered body into his. Baku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and placing a soft kiss on her brow.

Liz sighed happily, "Love you."

Baku smiled into her hair, "Love you too."

~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~

The sun was almost behind the horizon when they returned to Tenchijo hand in hand. Coming though one of the sliding doors, Baku pulled Liz towards him determined to give her a kiss when someone cleared their throat. Baku's face fell into a frown before turning to glare at the figure standing in the middle of the hallway.

"And where have you two been?" Said figure asked, smirking.

"Why are you here and what do you want, Knight?" Baku growled.

Zero chuckled as he came to stand closer to the couple, "It is not my fault I had come to deliver a message and wait for you two to show up."

"And what's the message?"

The Winged Knight rolled his eyes at the samurai's impatience, "Her Highness is holding a ball in two days time and is inviting the both of you."

Liz cut in before Baku, "Thank you, Zero. Tell Rele we'll be there."

Zero nodded and bowed, "That I will do, Miss Liz. I will be taking my leave now. Have fun," He smirked as walked past them.

"You too, tell Shining we said 'hi'," Liz said, causing the knight to stop short and clear his throat.

"Of course."

Baku and Liz laughed softly as Zero disappeared around the corner.

"Now," Liz said as she pushed Baku against a wall, "I believe we were heading to our room?"

Baku chuckled as he pulled closer, "Yeah."

They kissed before Liz pulled him down the corridor toward the stairs and their room.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**And my first smut fic has been completed…I did it! Yay! *does happy dance* Anyway, hope you didn't find this un-enjoyable and yeah…R&R Please?**


End file.
